


She Flies

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Longing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>39. secret admirer and 16. broken wings - Nine/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Flies

He wonders sometimes, in the moments when she’s standing up for someone they’ve just met and don’t really know, whether she knows that he watches her, always, wondering when she’ll realise, just how much he admires her, adores her. It's a secret he keeps close, but sometimes, he's sure she knows and in their quiet moments, he hopes she does.

She floats above the world, far far above him, letting the wind carry her but never letting it control her. She’s unbroken and unbent by life, even with the hardships she’s faced, she still constantly finds joy in just being alive. 

She might well be an angel, but when she grins up him, he thinks nymph is more appropriate. But, no matter what he might compare her too, she has wings to carry her. And maybe, one day, she’ll show him how to mend his own. And if he’s lucky, and since he found her, he thinks he might be, she’ll let him join her.


End file.
